The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having a shorting clip, and, in particular, to an electrical connector assembly comprising a pair of mating connector subassemblies and in which a double ended shorting clip is first automatically disengaged at one end from its associated metal terminals in one of the connector subassemblies to break a first shorting path when the mating connector subassemblies are connected together and thereafter is automatically disconnected at its other end from the associated metal terminals to break a second shorting path by a connector position assurance member so that the second shorting path across the metal terminals cannot be disconnected unless proper mating of the connector subassemblies has been assured.
In the handling of electrically energizable charges or igniters, such as for cushion restraint systems for automotive vehicles, it is common practice to provide a short across the wires or leads connected to the charge or igniter prior to the usage thereof. The short eliminates the possibility of static electricity or RF interference from generating a current flow or voltage drop across the leads which could produce premature accidental actuation of the charge or igniter. It is also known to employ an electrical connector means comprising mating connector subassemblies in which one has a shorting means in the form of a spring clip which is self biased toward a position in which it engages its associated terminals to provide a bussing shunt across the terminals when the connector subassemblies are disconnected and in which the other connector subassembly includes a cam means which engages the spring biased shorting clip to automatically disengage the shorting clip from its associated terminals subsequent to the mating terminals of the connector subassemblies engaging one another. In this arrangement the respective terminals of the connector subassemblies are first engaged with each other prior to the cam means of the other connector subassembly disengaging the shorting means from its associated terminals of the one connector subassembly. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,191, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In a copending patent application filed concurrently herewith in the names of Steven Felix, Randy Fink and Joseph Gladd, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and designated by assignee's number G-11352, a new and improved electrical connector assembly of the above noted type was disclosed. In this application the shorting means carried by one of the connector subassemblies is in the form of a shorting spring clip which is self biased toward a position in which it engages its associated terminals so as to automatically provide for bussing across the terminals when the connector subassemblies are disconnected, and in which the connector assembly includes a connector position assurance member for assuring that the connector subassemblies have been properly mated together and in which the connector position assurance member also included a cam means thereon which engaged the shorting clip to automatically disengage the shorting clip from its associated terminals only if the connector subassemblies had been properly mated or connected together. This shorting arrangement insured that no premature actuation could occur, since the connector subassemblies had to be properly connected together and the connector position assurance member had to be properly connected before the shorting clip was disengaged. Also disclosed was a dual shorting arrangement in which a cam means on one of the connector subassemblies first disengaged one end of the shorting clip from its associated terminals and the cam means on the connector position assurance member disengaged the other end of the shorting clip from the terminals. This dual shorting arrangement provided further assurance against premature actuation of the cushion restraint system.